Fossil Fighters, Three Worlds Collide
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: There is a new Fossil Fighter in town and he's in for a ride. But will his presents just make the story line even worse and confusing then it has to be? Find out! Note: Very different from actual games. Rated T for the end, which gets a little bad. BTW-I canceled this, so I'm labeling it as complete.
1. Prologe

_**I know I know, this is weird. I only ever write Uta No Prince-Sama! But, I actually like writing a bunch of different stories, and Fossil Fighters is one of my longest I've written, so please enjoy. But, If I find I don't wanna put much more on, I'll take it down, because I don't like the idea of leaving things unfinished, rather take them off the internet.**_

_**I'll put up a couple chapters today, so please tell me what you think in the Reviews. Note: This is from Fossil Fighters, the game for the DS. Not Fossil Fighters Champions or Frontier. Also, this story line is way off from the original game in a few areas and the ending. Not to mention the main character actually talks.**_

Please Read the Author's note, no mater how boring. They are there for a reason.

This is the Preloge

I watched as the waves rolled on the ocean, hitting the side of the boat. I felt the wind flow through my hair and I smelled the pungent scent of salt from the sea. It was all very strange compared to what I was use to. In fact, it was overwhelming.

"So kid, what's your name?" The caption of the ship asked me, snapping me back to reality. I was sailing to some place called Vivosaur island, where I would carry out my mission. I brushed my fingers through my red, pointed hair and fixed my black crown like hat. My red shirt was ruffled by the wind and my legs were cold, because of my short, gray pants I was wearing.

"My name?" I asked. "My name is Jackie."

"Let me guess, you're on your way to the island to become a fossil fighter, right?" The captain asked me. "All the kids today are becoming Fossil Fighters."

"I fossil fighter?" I asked quietly. I thought for a moment. This could give me a cover and a reason for looking around, whatever it is! "Yes sir."

"Yeah, I've seen that twinkle in your eye before. Your curious of it. You know, it takes a lot of courage to go out to Vivosaur island on your own. If you're out to become a fossil fighter than I imagine that you're a huge fan of Dinosaurs, right?" The captain asked. Dinosaurs?! Thats what Fossil Fighters are?! Well, it would be weird to say no now.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well then, which do you like, carnivores or herbivores?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"Carnivores, sir."

"Little ones or large ones?"

"Big, definitely big."

"Hey, there's a piece of paper right behind out on a table. Look at it and tell me which one you like best, I'd like to know." I followed the captain's instructions and my eyes rested on one dinosaur in particular.

"I like Igno, sir. I like that one the best." It was huge with fiery crystals on it's back. Big teeth and careful eyes. It's body was red and it's I knew from that moment, I wanted it.


	2. The Torture Begins

Okay, this is the real first chapter

"Here we are, at the island. Enjoy your stay." Said the caption as I got off the ship. I watched as he drove away and turned back to the island. It had three major buildings, as far as I could see. One was a tall, gold and white building with many windows. It's entrance had palm trees by it and it had one long, brick walkway leading it. The building in the middle was a white and orange striped circular building with two long poles by it's entrance and one big, red light above the door. The last one was a red building with yellow spikes by it's entrance, curing around the walkway. This was gonna be a long stay. Suddenly two ladies approached me.

"Hello, I'm Beth. Welcome to Vivosaur island," One said, with long, brown hair. She had a blue, short sleeved uniform on with a long sleeved, yellow shirt on underneath. "Where the dinosaurs of the past lie asleep as fossils in the ground."

"Yes, welcome." Said another lady. She had a purple uniform on with a teal shirt on underneath and reddish hair. "My name is Sue and that's Beth."

"This is Vivosaur harbor, Vivosaur island's only port. New people arrive every day. Some are just fans of dinosaurs, but some our new fossil fighters in the making." Beth said.

"We work hard as support staff for the fossil fighters." Sue said.

"In order to become a fossil fighter you'll have to visit the fossil center and talk to Dr. Diggins. To get to the fossil center... Just go straight ahead." Beth said, taking a pause to let me look at the fossil center with my harsh, red eyes. Why did everyone assumed I wanted to be a Fossil Fighter? Perhaps it was really that big around here. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a sight of what had caused Beth to stop talking. A man was running in a zigzag motion on the walk way. He wore a white lab coat with glasses. He had dark skin and short, curly, teal hair.

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do..." He said. Beth and Sue turned to look at him as he ran around in a zigzag motion. "Not that...hmm...No, that's not it either... maybe... no... Hang on a think...I've got it!" He said, just standing there. Beth walked over to him and engaged him in a conversation.

"Excuse me, Dr Diggins..." Beth said, grabbing his attention. "I presume you're here to take our newest recruit to the fossil center?"

"What?! A new recruit? Of course! Always happy to show new fighters the ropes! Let me just... Change schedule... What were we talking about? Never mind. I'll see you later." Dr. Diggins said, turning around and walking back to the middle building.

"Well, that's the head of the fossil center, Dr. Diggins." Beth sighed. "He'll be responsible for giving you a fossil license... Good luck with that."

"Here, I'll show you around the fossil center. Please follow me, if you will." Sue said. I sighed, not really in the mood for all of these crazy humans. I followed the lady, regardless. We walked down the path and stopped at the entrance of the middle building. "This is the fossil center. Please, go inside." Sue said, gesturing to the fossil center's entrance in a polite way. I entered the building and looked around.

"Welcome to the fossil center." Said a third lady behind a counter. She had long, greenish brown hair. She wore a green uniform and a purple shirt. Wow, humans make their women work to counters a lot, don't they. I walked over to the counter and continued with her speech. "Hi, I'm Wendy. I take it you're here to register to become a fossil fighter? Dr. Diggins returned just a little bit ago, but he unfortunately wandered off again." I gave her a 'you're kidding, right?' look and she shook her head 'no'. "While we're looking for him I suggest you get checked into the hotel. Its right next door. See you soon." Wendy said, starting to type on her hidden computer. I left the building and looked around. I turned to the left and found myself in front of the big, white building. I sighed and walked into the hotel. I was greeted by a man in a tuxedo.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality lodging for aspiring Fossil Fighters." The man said. "We've been expecting you, Jackie."

"Really?" I asked, not knowing that my family had done that for me.

"Yes, right this way, please." He said, turning around and walking over to a blue door. The doors opened on the own and the hotel manager turned to me. "This elevator will take you up to your room." The hotel manager and I went up to the second floor and walked all the way down the hallway with the man. "This is your room. Please enjoy your stay." He said, walking away. I opened the door and walked inside. It was small with only necessary items, a bed, a shelf, and a bookcase. I looked around and walked out of the door. I had a feeling I wouldn't spend much time here. I went back down the elevator and exited the hotel. I went back to the fossil center, hoping that the Dr. was back.

"Welcome to the fossil center." Wendy said again as I walked up to the counter. "Oh, sorry to keep you waiting. Dr. Diggins returned, fortunately. You should talk to him before he wanders off again or else you may never get your fossil license." Wendy laughed. Was that really all that funny? "He's in the back room." Wendy pointed to the door on her left and I went into the room. Sure enough there he was, thinking in the middle of the room. I approached him and I caught his attention quickly.

"Oh, hi there! You're Jackie, right?" Dr. Diggins asked, in which I simply nodded my head. "I'm Dr Diggins. I'm the doctor and head researcher of the fossil center. Oh, sorry about before. I was a little...scattered, dare I say, before, you know? Now, fossil hunting is fun, I should know, it's my life's work, after all. I remember the first time I dug up a fossil. I accidentally broke my mother's favorite tea cup so I went to bury it in the yard. Thats when I found it! My very first fossil! I went in to tell my mom and she ended up finding about the teacup!" The Dr said, going down memory lane. Meanwhile I was dumbstruck by this conversation. Why was he telling me this?

"Ummm...Sir?" I said. Suddenly he jumped a little, snapping back into reality.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Well, come over here, please." The Dr said, bringing me into the back of the room with a large machine. "As a fossil fighter you search for fossils, dig them up, then revive them into Vivosaurs. Fighters strive to get stronger and stronger Vivosaurs and eventually try to become master fighters! Now, all you have to do is find some fossils, bring them here, and then clean them right up! Cleaning means that your smashing or drilling rock and debris off or away from the fossil. And bringing dinosaurs back to life is revival...and revived dinosaurs are called Vivosaurs.

"I'll tell you more on that later. Now in order to revive them you must have at least the head and also..." At this point I started to drown his voice out. Man he could talk. Do all humans talk this much? I sure hope not. "Hey, are you listening?!" He asked.

"Hu!? Oh, yeah..." I said.

"Well, it's time to take the first step of any fossil fighter! Cleaning a fossil!" The Dr said. He dragged me in front of the 'cleaning machine' and put a fossil down in front of me. He started to explain the processed to me, but because he was facing away he didn't knowtes me doing it on my own. I started out with the hammer, just uncovering the first two layers out of three, which he was currently talking about. Next I took the drill and started to slowly drill off the final layer. He finally turned back around and saw that the fossil was already halfway uncovered. He watched in silence as the last half of the rock was ripped off and the fossil was uncovered. I put down the drill and turned back to the doctor.

"How did I do?" I asked curiously.

"A-amazing! A 94, on your first time! This is your first time, right?" The Dr asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"No need to be so formal, Jackie. Now, lets revive the fossil!" The Dr said excitedly, doing something to the fossil by putting it into a machine, pressing a button, and handed me some kind of metal. "Thats your new Vivosaur, Spinax." I looked at the mettle and saw a little picture of a dinosaur on it. It looked cool at least, but it was no Igno. Oh well, it was only my first one.

"What's the mettle for?"

"Its actually the Vivosaur! Its an easier way of carrying them around, you know, so that their aren't 20 ft, human eating dinosaurs walking around town. Now the only thing you have to do is go down to the fighter's stadium and go for your battle. It's the only other thing in this part town, besides the hotel. So what are you waiting for, go!" Dr Diggins said, pushing me all the way out the fossil center and right onto the street. "Good luck!" He said. I sighed. He was so weird.

I entered the building I was told to go in and, sure enough, there was a woman working the front counter, who, not only was just as polite but also dressed the same as the other women. She had a pink uniform with a light blue shirt on underneath and pinkish hair. She looked a lot like Sue. She told me I had to take some 'cleaning test' and told me to. She sent me into the room to the right, so I went in. It was their that I met a little, floating, yellow robot.

"Greetings. I am KL-34N-VEEP." It said. Why...just...WHY?! Why did they have this robot here!? Why!? What is the purpose? "I wish you the best of luck, Jackie-VOOP!" It said. "You must get 50 points or higher." It said before bringing me into some room at the end of the hallway we were in. We went into the strange room with only a table with a light over it in the middle of the room. There was a fossil on the table. I walked over and a timer started. Only 90 seconds!? Oh well, gotta start somewhere. I started to hammer and drill away at it, soon uncovering the fossil, but not finishing it in time. I still got a 86, so it was fine. We walked (the robot floated) out of the room and the robot directed me back to the counter.

"So you passes? Great! Well, that girl over there, her name is Tipper. She'll tell you all you need to know about fossil battles." The lady, named Tiffany, at the counter said to me. She pointed to a girl with a strange hat on so I approached her. She signaled for me to go into the back room so I followed her in. Man this fossil stuff was a lot harder than I anticipated. How was I supposed to do what I was sent here for?!

"This is the common room." Tipper said. "It's nothing special, but it's a good place to get ready for battle. Alright here's everything you need to know to about battles. Now, pay attention." She went over to a flat screen in the room and the picture on a dinosaurs appeared on it. There were two of them. My Spinax and some red one. Also a little screen appeared below it as well. "There will be a screen in your stand, like this one. Here you can control your Vivosaurs. Lets start with that screen layout. Now, over time you will get more points based on the total up of your Vivosaurs. The more you train, the more points, called LPs, you get. The person with the least amount of LPs goes first. Now, right now, based on your rank, you'll get 70 fps, with are basically the amount of attacking points. I'm not saying you can attack 70 times right now, or ever. The attack of Spinax costs 50 FP and you can only use one attack per Vivosaur a turn..." ...This is where I drowned her out. I already got it, so why was she still talking? Is it possible that I wouldn't get any time to myself?! How would I- "ALRIGHT! It's time for your test. Good luck! Just talk to Tiffany when you're ready for your battle." I left the room in a hurry before she remembered anything else and walked over to Tiffany.

"Please start the battle before she remembers anything else!" I pleaded. Tiffany laughed at it but I hardly thought it was a laughable matter. Tipper could talk an army to death. The whole world if Dr. Diggins helped.

"Alright, the door on your right will lead you into the battle stadium. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. If it means another lecture if I lose, you can be sure I'll win." As I stepped into the back room I could hear Tiffany just lose it in the main room and just start to laugh her heart out. When I looked forward I saw a man in a beach themed shirt.

"What's going on in there?" He wondered out loud, hearing Tiffany. "Well it's good to see you again, Jackie! It's me, Captain Travers. Well lets get this battle underway!" Said the captain, who walked through the doors. Wait, why were we going into the cleaning room? Were we going to be battling in there?!

I walked through the doors and my mouth dropped open when, instead of a boring cleaning room, there was an entire stadium! I stood on the stand I was told to go onto and suddenly it started to lift into the air. Wow, all this for beginners? Suddenly, a touch screen showed up in front of me, scaring the living daylights out of me, and sure enough, there was the screen Tipper was talking about. I went to touch the screen but suddenly another screen appeared in front of it. What was this? Suddenly another screen appeared over it with Tipper on it.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, that's the stat screen, where you fit your dino metals into the slots to show your using them! Just hit okay when you're done. Bye!" Tipper said before the third screen disappeared. My face twisted into something that was a mix of anger, terror, confusion, and shock. Where did she come from!? I guess escaping the room wasn't enough to get her off my back. Well I hit the Okay button after putting Spinax into the slot and the battle screen reappeared. Suddenly my dinosaur appeared in front of me, ready to battle, in real life. Also, the opposing dinosaur appeared as well. According to the screen it was called Goyo.

Apparently it was stronger, so I went first. I used the only attack option that I had and used Spinax fang. It did a lot of damage, but not enough to defeat it, about 20. Soddenly the 'end turn?' option appeared on the screen. I clicked no, wanting to find out some more about my opponent first, and to figure out what the green button was for. I clicked it and the opposing side's dinosaurs stats appeared. I only used this for a couple seconds, finally finishing my turn and getting hit by a Rock head, which did nearly half the damage I did. Well, Spinax got hit.

There was no way I wouldn't win this! Not to mention I did recoil damage to it. There was literally no way to lose...Unless my dino passed out from boredom or I quit. I finished it off in a couple more turns and headed out of the stadium, fully in awe of a battle. The captain waited for me outside so I went over to him.

"Well how about that!" The captain said as I walked over.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I guess that makes you an official fossil fighter! Well I guess I should be going now. Hey, ever need a ride, call me!" The caption said before turning and leaving the building. Man, he sure wasn't as talkative as the other humans on this island. Almost as if on cue, Dr. Diggins appeared.

"Congratulations, Jackie! You've passed your fossil test with flying colors! I can now present you with your fossil license." Dr Diggins said, handing me a little business card sized piece of plastic. I looked at it. It had my face, name, and LV 1 on it. I looked closely at it when all of a sodden Dr. Diggins tour it away from my grasps. I was still in a daze when he handed it back to me, now with a weird stamp on it. "Sorry, forgot the stamp. Now, that's full up proof that you're a fossil fighter! You'll want to get some rest now, but tomorrow you should head down to the practice sight, in the part, left of the hotel. Ahhh. I remember the day I got a fossil license. It was right at the time I..."

I started to panic. Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! He's starting to tell a story again! His back was facing me and his eyes were closed as he was thinking back to the day he got his license. I looked around and spotted the door. This was my chance! I started to slowly shift over to the door and I watched Dr Diggins as he continued talking. Just beyond him I saw Tiffany holding back her loud giggling. I gave her a quick, red glare, saying that it was 'totally not funny'.

As soon as the doors opened, I scrambled out of there. I rushed back to the hotel and walked in. I made sure to look like I was in a hurry, so that no one would stop me, I even looked down at my wrist to pretend like I was looking at my watch with red, slotted eyes. I could even tell that the bell hop wanted to tell me something but left me alone, since I was in a hurry. Yes, it worked!

I went to my room and stumbled onto my bed. Not only did I not get under the covers, but I also didn't bother to turn off the lights, not wanting the light to fade away again, like it was doing for the first 12 years of my life. I shivered at the thought. I never wanted to leave, but I had to. After all, thanks to me, this world soon would nothing.

_**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think and read on! Tell me if there are any mistakes.**_


	3. The Missing Medals

I woke up that morning on the floor with the covers of my bed draped around my body. I was woken up by the felling of rocking at an unusual pace and looked up. There, I saw a blue haired, brown skinned talkaholic of a professor, shaking me. I suddenly jolted up and accidentally said aloud: "Oh, god, you know where I live!" I quickly covered my mouth, regretting that.

"Ummm...yeah...I... asked the bell hop- what's wrong with knowing where you live?" He questioned.

"N-n...nothing. It's fine." 'Note to self, get a different room.'

"Well I came to give you this!" He said, handing me some kind of book. I took it and sat onto my bed. "It's a journal! Now you can record whatever you want. I WAS going to give it to you yesterday, but you disappeared when I was telling me third story...I think." Oh good, if I hadn't gotten out of their during the first one I would've had to listen to two more! "But, you also never got your sonar system and pickax, which, by the way, our the most important things for a fossil fighter to have, otherwise you'd just be diggin up the good grass everywhere and with your hands."

"Yeah, I was wondering how I'd do that." I said, taking a strange machine and pickax.

"By the way, like I said yesterday, you should head down to the trial dig site. It's-"

"In the park, right of the hotel." I finished for him.

"Well you were around for that part at least. Go talk to Bea Ginner to get the tutorial. She is also in the park. You should also get up now, maybe change your clothes...yeah...well see you later." Dr. Diggins said, leaving my room and closing the door behind him. I slowly got up and left my room. I went to the elevator, walked into it, went down to the first floor, and then was called by the hotel manager.

"Jackie, good morning." He said coming over to me. "Congratulations on getting your fossil license so quickly. Thats all. I wanted to say that to you last night but you looked like you were in a hurry. By the way, I hope you didn't mind me telling the Dr. were you lived." 1) My plan to pretend I was in a rush totally worked. 2) So he was the one who let the Dr. talks forever know where I lived! The manager turned around and walked back to his station.

I left the hotel and trudged over to the park. It was surprisingly...green. Green everywhere. I'd never seen so much green. I walked through the park, thoroughly amazed at it and I nearly tripped once or twice. A lady started to flag me down, so I assumed that she was Bea Ginner. I walked over to her and she smiled warmly.

"So you're the new Fighter, huh? My name is Bea Ginner. Please, no jokes." She said. Jokes? What did she mean by-ohhhh, I get it... Thats kinda sad, that name. "I teach all of the rookies who come here the basics of digging up fossils. Shall we go to the Trial Dig Site and get some hands-on experience?"

"Sure." It's not like I would be able to do anything at the moment, but the thought of another tutorial made my head hurt on the spot. How was I supposed to remember all this anyways? Bea Ginner led me into the grassy area that was behind her and stopped a short ways into it in a circle of dirt. "All right, let me show you how to use your sonar." I held out my sonar to her.

I took a closer look at it, now that it was out. It was a circle with a grid on it. It also had a weird bar on the side and one below it. The one on the side..well I had no idea, but the one at the bottom looks like words would be on it... or numbers. She took a place right next to me and pointed at a little arrow in the middle of the screen.

"The yellow arrow in the middle is you and your location according to the fossils. Now if you press the little button in the upper right or upper left of the machine's sides then you will activate the sonar and display dots were something is buried." She explained it in a complicated way but I got the jist of it. To sum it up, the buttons let you see where fossils are and the fossils appear as little dots on the screen. "Something buried means a fossil or a plain old, ordinary rock. You can't really tell until you dig it up. If you walk over to a spot where it says there's something buried there, all you have to do is dig it up with your pickax. Just don't stand on the dot, otherwise you'll be digging for a long time. Alright, lets practice. I'll bury three objects and I want you to find them and dig them up!" She turned around, dropped a rock in a hole and then covered it up. Than she walked to another place, dropped a rock in a hole, and covered it up. Than she repeated the motion one more time before looking back at me. "Now use your sonar to find the rocks." She instructed.

"What does this actually teach me?" I asked. She lifted her eyebrow and I shut up, dropping my head down. I clicked one of the button and flinched when a line went around the screen in a circle, while several dots appeared. I pressed it again, seeing that the dots slowly disappear after a little bit, and went over to the place the sonar said something was buried. I took out my unusually heavy pickax and started to dig. I finally got it and took it out of the hole. Suddenly the sonar's bottom screen lit up and it said, Spinax (Head) on it. Also the machine suddenly played a little victory toon. That would get annoying... Or continue to be amusing that they would actually think to add that.

"Congratulations!" She said. I was slightly confused at why she was congratulating me. All I did was dig up a rock...a rock that can transform into a battling dinosaur. "Thats exactly how you do it! Hmmm. That looks like a fossil that you already have revived. But if you clean it again than you may get a higher score. With a better-quality fossil, we can integrate more genetic data into your vivosaur to make it stronger. Anything you dig up you should put into your bag, to keep it safe." I looked at the fossil and then at her.

I didn't have a bag, I didn't even have any other cloths! Where was I supposed to keep it? Same problem with the sonar. Suddenly something was shoved into my face. I looked at it and after a couple seconds of thinking I decided that it was most definitely a bag that she was giving to me. I looked at her to confirm it and she smiled warmly. I took the bag from her and opened it up, putting the fossil into it.

"Now, that bag can only hold up to eight fossils. Beyond that you'll have to put some back. Now, keep looking for fossils."

I pressed the button again and two dots appeared on the screen. I walked over to one and dug it up, slowly getting exhausted because of my heavy pickax. Where was I even supposed to put that thing?! It's not like I have a-...oh... wait... I do have a bag.

I finally got the fossil lose and brought it over to Bea Ginner. She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Sorry, but that's really just a normal rock. It's unfortunate but sometimes that happens. Don't let it slow you down, just keep digging!" No wonder the little toon didn't play. I still was upset that I got tired over digging up an ordinary rock. Oh well. Suddenly my sonar played a little bit of 'You Failed' music, pissing me off. Who would put that in?!

"Did Dr. Diggins make these?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked, impressed.

"Just a hunch." I muttered. Dam that Diggins. I hope he digs a hole and can never get out.

I hit the side button once more and walked over to the final dot. Digging it up (Not very eagerly) I finally got it loose. The screen flashed on the sonar and the little toon played. Well, at least it wasn't a shoe or something. I looked on the screen and my face twisted up into displeasure. What did ? mean? On the screen, the display that once showed me what fossil was in the rock, now only showed ?.

"Umm...what does this mean?" I asked, holding the sonar out to her. She smiled warmly and explained it to me.

"Thats actually the fossil of a vivosaur that you have either not encountered before or just haven't cleaned, thoroughly or even once. You can only tell what's inside until it's cleaned. Now that you have a new fossil and are done with the tutorial for NOW, you should go over to the fossil center, for some cleaning." Bea Ginner said, secretly asked me to leave.

I began to leave while trying to figure out where my sonar and pickax goes. I ended up putting the sonar in the front pocket and the pick ax in the main compartment. I soon found myself in a weird part of town, heading east through it. There were a few buildings in it but now all I wanted to know was how to get to the fossil center. I wasn't paying attention so much that I didn't know which way to go, so I went east.

Sure enough, I found myself in town again. I went past the battling place and into Dr. Diggin's layer aria, whatever it's called. I went into the middle building and went into the room where I was cleaning stuff before. When I was in the room the first thing I saw was a floating, silver robot...What?

"Ummmm..." I said.

"Jackie!" Dr. Diggins said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring me. "Good to see you. Let me introduce you to KL-33N. He'll be assisting you with cleaning."

"Pleased to meet you-BEEP. I'm KL-33N, at your service-BOOP." Said the floating robot. What was with these things? Did humans get bored and say 'hey, lets building floating robots with arms that assist you with cleaning fossils!' 'Great idea. What will we call these?' 'Lets just put a bunch of letters, numbers and a dash in there somewhere and call it a day.' 'Great, lets get to work!' Or so, that's how I imagined it to go... Wait a minute...Ah! KL-33N! Or should I say KL-EEN, as in clean! AHHH!

"He's here to help you with cleaning fossils and to learn from you. He'll help you clean and revive everything the proper way."

"I'm unrivaled when it comes to revival. Ready to serve-BEEP."

"He'll also slowly get better at cleaning the more you clean. In other words you're teaching him how to properly clean a fossil. He's currently eager to learn. You'll get along nicely." What gave Dr. Diggins that idea? I don't like playing teacher. "Well I'm going back to work. Stop by my lab anytime, it's on the opposite side of the front desk. See yeah!" Dr. Diggins said, turning away from us and leaving the room.

"So, how may I serve you?" The robot asked. I cleaned my new fossil quickly, getting a good score and getting a new Vivosaur called Shanshan. I wasn't very interested in it. I liked Spinax much better but I think I heard something about being able to have multiple Vivosaurs at once.

I had to admit, I like the little robot. He was helpful and seemed to know what he was doing. When I finished cleaning my thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Diggins somehow hauled a huge, blue machine into the room. I walked over to it and Dr. Diggins, of course, started to talk.

"Ah, Jackie, there you are!" He smiled.

"I never left." I pointed out.

"Ha! What a good humored kid!" He smiled... What? "This is the Vivosaur Management Machine-or VMM for short." Dr. Diggins said. "It holds your Vivosaurs as medals for storage here and organizes them! It can also be used to make teams, matching up three Vivosaurs to fight together! Lastly you can select which team you carry around with you. Alright, I'll teach you how to use it." Oh goody, another tutorial. "Now, put your fossil license into the machine, like this." He said, taking my license and putting in in a slot right next to the machine.

I sighed in annoyance. I didn't like it when people took my things, or even touched for that matter. But he didn't seem to care. He just continued with the tutorial, like all the crazy humans on this island do. The heat and isolation must have fried their brains or something.

"The card slot is to make sure that you're using your own team, not someone else's. Now you can make three different teams and put them together right here. So far you only have one team..." Bla bla bla. "Here's where you can put together your team. The one in the red slot, which is currently Spiax is at the head of the team. The two blue slots are for the vivosaurs that stand on either side of Spinax. The green slots our for vivosaurs that our not in battle but gain experience with the other ones." Dr Diggins said, finally giving me info that was really useful at the time. "Alright, that's about it. See you later." He said, just wandering off, already starting to mutter about his work.

I put Shanshan in my team and headed out of the building. I went back to the tutorial aria, not knowing what else to do for the day and wanting to do a little more of this 'fossil fighter' stuff, now thoroughly interested in it. When I got back to the sight a girl in black cloths was digging around and a VMM machine magically appeared. She noticed me and walked over to me (Not the VMM).

"Oh, hi there! You must be new." Parton, I meant he, not she. "I'm Holt, nice to meetcha. By the way, you've only fought one-on-one battles before, right? So here, let me teach you two-on-two battles." He said. Wait, how would we fight here? Were in the middle of a field. "Oh, you've only been in a stadium fight so far, haven't you? Well here, take this!" He said, giving me a small device. "Press the button on it." Which button, there's two buttons. Oh, wait, that's not a button, that's...a thing.

I pressed the only button on it and suddenly a touch screen appears. Holt rushed far away before taking the same kind of device out, also taking out a touch screen. It was just like the ones at the stadium. Even the 'formation screen', as Tipper had told me it was, appeared over it at first. When I hit okay, are Vivosaurs suddenly appeared in front of us. Holt explained to me that was the reason she rushed away earlier. I fought her in battle while she explained to me a bunch of stuff I only sime-cared about and won.

"Wow, good battle! I mean, you beat me, and I'm pretty good. Well, see you around!" He said before walking off. I dug up some more fossils, went back to town, cleaned them, getting a higher leveled Spinax, and was soon getting bored. So bored that I wouldn't mind talking with Dr. Digg-

"Hi Jackie!" I whirled around to see Dr. Diggins standing directly behind me in the cleaning room, where I currently was. "Well, I heard that you've collected two Vivosaurs already."

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Well, I think that you've outgrown the tutorial dig site and I've decided to give you access to Greenhorn plans!" He said.

"Greenhorn what's?" I asked.

"The Greenhorn plains! Its a digging sight that you can go to. All you have to do is ask Beth, down by the docks, for a boat to go there. Well, see ya!" He said, leaving me alone in the cleaning room. Greenhorn plains? Wait, who was Beth again? Oh right, the lady down at the docks! I left the cleaning area and the building and went down to the docks.

"Hello? Is this where I can go to Greenhorn plans?" I asked the two ladies who were currently in a game of poker. One of them turned to me, put down her cards, and smiled.

"Yes, it is. Are you interested in getting a ride down their?" Beth asked. I nodded my head and she pressed a button on a map she had. "Now, there is something I must explain to you. Unlike the town and trial digging site, the real digging sites all have curfews. Greenhorn's curfew is at 9:00 pm. You'll have to come back before then or you will be escorted off the premises. Alright, here comes the boat!" She said. Sure enough a boat was coming over and stopped in front of the dock. I got on the boat and it sped off. The boat sailed around for a little until another dock appeared. We stopped there, so I got off.

I looked around for a minute until the vast greenery finally started to register. I walked around for a little, finally remembering about my sonar and looking around for fossil. I found several new ones, a couple old ones, and the majority of what I found was Shanshan heads. I made my way to the back of Greenhorn Plains where I spotted a man in front of a fence. I walked over to him, curious of what he was doing.

"Hello, I'm an employee of the fossil center." He explained. "The aria past here is very rich with rare and amazing Vivosaurs. Fossil battles are strictly prohibited beyond this point because we can't risk damaging them. So, in order to get past this point you'll have to hand over your Dino Medals before entering. So, if you would like to enter you'll have to let me hold your medals. Would you please?" He asked, holding out his hand. I looked at him for a second before taking out Shanshan. I handed the medal to him and he smiled, then let me pass. I knew I didn't hand my Spinax over, but hey, I wasn't gonna listen to some dumb role. Besides, no one else had one, so I wouldn't have a need to take it out anyways.

I started to get to work, getting nothing but rocks. I dug another hole to find a strange brown...thing...It looked like a part of something. I shrugged and put it my bag for who knows what reason.

I started to get frustrated and finally snapped when I dug up a shoe. I walked to the exit and looked around. Where did he go? I looked around once again. Wait, this was my chance! I slowly took a small machine called the 'Target' out of my bag and placed it on the ground. I pressed a button on it, making leg like part come out of it.

Just as I was about to finish I heard someone approaching me. I quickly put the machine away and turned around to face a girl in pink clothes, a pink hat, pink hair in pig tails, and thank god she didn't have pink skin but after all day in the sun it was getting there.

"Hey, wheres the guy who was here?" She asked. I shrugged and she rushed around, looking for him. I watched silently as she went nuts. She turned to me and glared, causing me to flinch for a reason unknown. "Why are you so calm? Our medals were stolen!" She yelled.

"Well, I-" I said, taking out my Spinax dino medal.

"Wait, you have one?...Oh, it must of been to week so he left it here!" She concluded.

"Hey!" I said, wanting to defend my strength for some reason. After all, I was offended. "I happen to of tricked him by only giving him one of them!" I said. She gasped and mentally cursed at not doing the same.

"But wait, mine were super strong and were ready for a level-up battle! Wait, he said he worked for the fossil center, right?! So we should go there and look for him! Come on!" She said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along. She brought us over to the VMM and clicked a button on it. Suddenly we were teleported to the dock in town.

Still dazed I was easily pulled along but the strong, scary girl. Man she was strong. I guess that happens when you carry the pickax around all day. We entered the fossil center and the girl confronted... Wendy was it? Grr, too many girls that look the same and do the same thing.

"I sure hope there's a good explanation for this!" She yelled. I struggled against the girl's grip on my wrist. I soon gave up. She was a monster of a girl.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Can I help you with something?" Wendy asked. The girl literally jumped up and down with rage.

"Help with something?!" She shouted, getting other people's attention, even Dr. Diggins stuck his head out of his room momentarily. "How about helping me get back my medals that your 'employee' stole from me and a bunch of other people in Greenhorn plans!"

"Greenhorn Plans? Let me check who was there today." Wendy started to type on her hidden computer and looked back at us sadly. "Sorry but there's no one there today, not anyone who is supposed to be their at least."

"W-what!? What do you mean no one there today!? Than who stole my medals?! This is bad!" She said to me. "We have to contact the police! It's in the guild aria! Lets go!" She said, grabbing ahold of the back of my shirt and dragging me out of the fossil center. She started to drag me to the police station before I finally started to walk. We went into the police station. Once inside an officer looked curiously at us.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The girl walked over to him, dragging me along.

"Yes, theres something wrong! We need to talk to Caption Bullwort right away!"

"He's in the room over there...as usual." The officer said, pointing at a door. The girl dragged me inside and approached the caption of the police station.

"Caption! Caption Bullword!" The girl cried out, getting the large man's attention.

"What's the matter, little lady? Did someone accidentally throw out your dolly or something?" He asked, which surprisingly got me really mad. I guess I didn't like those stereotypes.

"Hardly! Someone stole my dino metals! My dino metals!" The girl screeched. "I need police help immediately. He's probably out their stealing more metals as we speak!"

"This is serious! Do you remember what he looked like?!" The caption said, finally getting the intensity of the situation humans of the island were in, not that I really cared. He had the one I didn't really like to much. Who cares? Well...she does.

"Yeah! He had eyes like a lambeosaurus!" What kind of analysis was that!? "And his mouth was exactly like a anatotitan!" She said...Wow, just...wow... He so did not look like that.

"Finding this criminal might be tougher than I thought..." The caption said. Well of course it was! When she's the one describing a person she uses parts of dinosaurs to describe them. She didn't even say what he was wearing because he would continue to were it or even his hair or eye color! This was going horrible.

"But I had 10 dino metals! Do you know how long it took to get them all!? I had the perfect team all ready for a level-up battle! Wahhhh!" She said, starting to cry.

"C-calm down..." I said to her. "Whoever you are." Suddenly something snapped in her.

"Oh, no!" She cried out, making the both of us jump. "I've been dragging you all over the island and I haven't even told you my name! I'm Rosie! What's your name?" She asked.

"Jackie." I said.

"Jackie? Isn't that a girl's name?" She asked.

"My mom wanted a girl, alright." I snapped.

"You know I'd be really greatfull if you helped me find the thief 3" She said, getting all small and looking up at me with big eyes. What was she doing?

"Okay..." I said nervously, afraid she attacked me if I said no. Women must be better than boys hear. They work a lot more than boys and are a lot tougher.

"Wait a minute!" The caption said. "If you got a bunch of brand new dino metals than you'd want to try them out then, wouldn't you?"

"No." I whispered truthfully. What idiot would use stolen anything as soon as he stole it?

"We should look somewhere that fossil battles are held!"

"Some place like..." Rosie thought.

"Fossil stadium?" I finished.

"Right!" The caption said.

"Lets go Jackie!" Rosie said, grabbing my arm.

"Again with the-pulling-ahh!" I yelled as she started to tug me along. We walked/ got dragged over to the fossil stadium where Rosie pulled me in.

"Okay, heres the plan, you're gonna enter the fossil battle that the criminal is in, win, and get my dino medals back." Rosie commanded. She couldn't be serious, right?! Please say she isn't serious! "Alright, lets go!" Rosie said, pushing me over to the battle stadium after quickly handing Tiffany my license. I couldn't believe it. She actually was not only putting all hope on me but also expected me to figure out who had them! This was going to be a long day. I walked up to the podium and got on it. It still scared me a little when the podium rose and the touch screen showed up. The battle format screen also went up. I put my one Vivosaur medal in the slot and found out that my opponent had two.

Suddenly I felt that Shanshan wasn't so useless after all. At least Spinax was already at an absurdly high level for a rookie like me (lv 3). I went into battle. I took out his Spinax first and did it quickly, knowing that it was the stronger of the two. I took out V-raptor with barely any trouble at all. Winning felt great! I left the stadium and went to meet Rosie. "That was great Jackie! I guess I was right to put all hope on you!"

"Don't do it again." I said. Then Rosie turned to the man I was battling.

"I'll take MY vivosaurs back now, thank you very much!" Rosie said, putting out her hand. I tried to get her to cut it out, knowing something was up.

"Woah, woah, hold up! I bought these dino metals with my own money. Why do you think they're yours?" My previous opponent asked.

"You bought them?" Rosie asked. I put a hand in front of her, knowing perfectly well how to talk to humans after learning so much about them.

"Excuse me, I think we need to explain something here." I said. Rosie watched closely at my skills in aw. "You see, she was tricked out of her dino metals, told that they'd be returned to her. When she came back to get them, the person who was holding them was gone. He had stolen them. Rosie, here has reason to believe, and knows for a fact, that the metals you bought are actually her stolen ones." I said. My previous opponent's mouth dropped and he store in horror at the metals.

"I-I had no idea. I'm sorry! Here." He said, handing them back to Rosie who whispered a thanks. "By the way, I bought them from a man named Metal-dealer Joe! You can't miss him, his eyes are like a lambeosaurus!" Oh, so Rosie isn't the only nut on this island who uses dinosaurs to describe people!

"Thats him! Do you know where he is?!" Rosie asked, butting back in.

"I don't know where he is, but I first heard of him at the fossil guild. You should go, he may be there! I'll tell the police about this. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks!" Rosie said before jerking on my arm and dragging me out of the fossil stadium and into some store. We went to a man in there and Rosie started to talk, which, by the way, wasn't considered a good thing any more. "Excuse me, can you tell me where metal-dealer Joe is?"

"Lets see...He said something about having business in Greenhorn plains." The man said.

"He's there again!?" Rosie said, quite annoyed, but not as annoyed as I was at being dragged around. Speaking of being dragged around, Rosie grabbed my arm and started to drag me around again! I quickly pulled my arm away from her and she looked up at me, surprised.

"Look, you're nice and all, well not really, but your grip isn't. Please just let me walk on my own! I'm fully capable of it and I want to blood flow to continue to my hand." I hissed.

"S-sorry!" Rosie said, her cheeks getting red for some weird reason.

"Are you alright? Your cheeks our getting pretty red, you sick or sum'in?" I asked. She looked at me, confused and now we were both confused.

"I was blushing..." She said, twiddling her fingers for some reason.

"Thats when you're lying, right? What were you lying about?"

"No, not bluff, blush!" She corrected. I looked at her, now completely confused. "Listen, we'll talk later. Lets get to Greenhorn plans." She said, nearly grabbing my wrist again before pulling away and signaling me to follow. We went and got a boat at the docks, sailing back to Greenhorn plans. We went all the way back to the fence and sure enough, there he was. We went over to him and just as I was about to say something Rosie cut in. "Hey Metal-Dealer Joe or should I say Metal-STEALLER Joe!" Rosie said. Wow, I couldn't even express how horrible that was. "Give me and Jackie back our Dino Metals!" Suddenly the man jumped back, tearing off his cloths, now looking completely different.

"These metals? There mine, fair and square!" Metal-Dealer Joe said. "The only way to settle this is with a fossil battle. Beat me and their yours again!" He sneered. Rosie pushed me in front of him and I looked back at her like she was crazy. She simply shrugged. He took out a tiny machine that created a touchscreen and I took out mine. Oh great! 3 against one! I could hear Joe's laughter when I confirmed only one Vivosaur. Although it was only by a hair, I won!

Metal-Dealer Joe was so stunned he passed out somehow, dropping the Dino metals. Rosie hugged all of her Dino Metals and I secretly hugged Shanshan. I was actually really glad I had him back, now Spinax could get a little beak.

Suddenly the police came out of nowhere and handcuffed Joe. They thanked us and took Joe away. Rosie ran off after that, thanking me a million times and I used the VMM to transport me home, seem as though it was 8:46. We were cutting it close. I went back to the hotel and fell asleep on top of my bed, my dino metals laying next to me on the covers.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of explosions, causing me to drop to the floor, my dino metals following me. "Attention, please! Level-up battles will begin shortly! All fossil fighters our welcome to participate!" Said an echoing voice. All fossil fighters. I sighed, getting up and collecting my metals.

I went downstairs and went to the cleaning room in the neighboring building, cleaned a fossil and added V-raptor to my team (Lv 3 Head: 93 legs: 87.)

I walked to the fossil stadium, were large crowds were gathered. I had no idea so many humans lived on the island. I entered the fight prone building and walked over to Tiffany.

"What's going on?" I asked her, still have asleep.

"Level-up battles! If you attend, pass your cleaning test, and then pass your fighting test you can become a LV 2 fossil fighter. Would you like to join?" Tiffany asked. Level up? I guess all fossil fighters do it. It would be weird not to. I agreed, handing her my licence and going to the cleaning room that still made no sense to me.

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Time for your cleaning test-VEEP." KL-34N said as I entered the room. "You need at least 55 points to pass-VOOP. Lets go." We entered the room and I started to clean. I got a 89 on it, passing with flying colors. "Excellent! You passed your cleaning test-DEET!DEET!DEET! Go see Tiffany when you're ready for a fossil battle test-VOOP!" The robot said, turning away and leaving. I did as he instructed and signed up for a battle, entering the room to see Wendy, the one with the hidden computer.

"Hello. You may know me as Wendy, the fossil center's reseptioness. But today you should know me as the Level 1 Master, and your opponent. I'll be testing you, to see if your truly worthy of being a Level 2 fighter. I won't be taking it easy on you, so give me everything you've got." Wendy said, turning and entering the magically appearing stadium.

"I'd be no fun if you did go easy." I said. I took my place on the podium, getting better at the raising part. I went to the touch screen and assembled my Spinax, Shanshan, and V-raptor. Wendy had a V-raptor, Shanshan, and a Goyo. I clicked okay and we started to fight. I won easy, since I had 2 LV 3 vivosaurs. Although I was glad to have Shanshan back, I realized that it really wasn't too good of a vivosaur and would not work in any strategies I liked. We exited the fossil stadium quickly, since I didn't really like all the cheering. Me and Wendy met outside in the fossil stadium.

"Congratulations, Jackie! You've defeated the Level 1 Master! I hereby certify you for Level 2 Fighter status." Wendy said. She pulled out a card with my face, name, LV 2, and a stamp on it. "Now you can carry that one around, instead of the level 1 card. Although you can still keep and use it, I'd suggest only bringing this one around. Lots of fighters keep their old cards around, to see how they grew over the years."

I looked at both license. I did see a tiny difference in them. Wait, how'd they get my picture?

"Also, I have a word of advice for you, Jackie. There's a collection of journals on a bookshelf over there." Wendy said, pointing at the bookshelves by the entrance. "There's a section on level-up battles over there. You should check it out sometime. But today you can just bask in your victory. You've earned it. Good luck at becoming a master fighter, Jackie." Wendy looked over at Tiffany who giggled and pointed at me. Than Wendy laughed a little. What? Wait, did she know about the time I left while Dr. Diggins was-? Oh come on Tiffany, it wasn't that funny! Wendy waved and walked to the door.

"Hey Jackie!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Rosie. She was with some guy in blue cloths and white hair. "Have you already leveled up?! I failed at my cleaning test pretty bad. When I finally passed I was crushed in my fossil battle..." She looked down, feeling bad about losing but she quickly brightened up. "But I'll try again soon. But first, Jackie, let me introduce you to my grandfather. He's a really important man around here!" Rosie said, sidestepping so that the man in blue could stand in front of me.

"How do you do? I'm Mr. Richmond." He said in a calm, deep voice. "I heard what you did for my granddaughter, regarding the stolen metals. I appreciate your help during the crisis. Thank you. I hope you and Rosetta will be good friends. You work well together." Mr. Richman said. We did NOT work well together! She scared the heck out of me, bossed me around, and then made me do all the work! "You may come by and visit whenever you wish to. Were in the Richman building." The big man left and Rosie went to her level-up battle rematch, leaving me alone.

I sighed, done for the day already. I left the fighter's building and headed to the hotel. The crowds had died down a little, allowing me to escape. I went into the hotel and went to my room, finally crashing on my bed and soon falling back asleep, my new license and dino metals by my side.


	4. Digadig Village

I awoke in my room two days later. I looked around, finding out that it was somehow 6:38 am. I yawned and got up, finally realizing I was on the floor again. I needed to start getting under the covers for once. My 3 dino medals were scattered on the floor around me and so were my two licenses. I collected my objects, placing my LV 1 license on the counter by my bed. I lazily threw the covers onto the bed and pulled myself together.

I started to collect my thing, putting my new licences in one of the front pockets with my sonar, my dino medals in the other front pocket and my pickax in the main compartment, also packing a sandwich for later. I left the hotel, deciding I needed to finish what I was doing in Greenhorn Plans. I walked down to the port, where Beth and Sue were sitting there, yawning. I approached them and they smiled.

"Good morning Jackie. Are you here to head to the new digging sight?" Beth asked.

"Theres a new one?" I asked, now confused.

"Every time you level-up you get to go to a new digging site. But, now that you're going to the new sights I'll have to see your license." Beth said. I handed her my new licences and she put it in a slot. I peaked at her map. Now two buttons started to flash. They must be the digging sights I can go to. "Would you like to go to Greenhorn Plans or Knotwood Forest?" She asked.

"Knotwood forest, please." I said, curious. She pressed a button and handed me back my license. I waited at the dock of the boat to arrive. When I got on the boat we sped off. Captain Travers kept talking about something called the Digadig tribe or something but I didn't really care. When we landed on the new digging site I got off the boat and watched it drive away. When I got into the site I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl in- oh, wait, it was actually Holt.

"Hey Jackie, you're out early!" He said.

"Same to you." I said back.

"Did you know the shop reopened?! Its a really neat place. You can buy and sell things their, like fossil rocks or upgrade your tools! Just look at my sonar!" He said, holding his sonar out to me. I was surprised to see it with such a big screen, bigger than mine. "I already upgraded my sonar's monitor size. Now I can detect more arias! You should save up some money for them, they can get pretty expensive! See you around!" He said, heading to the dock. I went back to doing what I came here for, fossil hunting. I dug up quite a few new fossils, quickly filling my bag. I made my way to the back when a flash of pink caught my eye. I looked up to see Rosie conversing with someone.

"I'm sorry but this aria is currently off limits, so you can't go past." Said the man she was talking to.

"Why not?" Rosie asked curiously.

"I really am sorry but I was only told to keep people from passing because its dangerous. I'm sorry." He said back to her. "My boss was all like 'This arias off limits, make sure no one passes.' And I was all like 'Ok boss.'" The man said. I walked over to them and Rosie saw me.

"Jackie, you've got to hear this. The guy said I couldn't go past here because it's off limits!" Rosie said. _Off limits is off limits, no getting around it_ I wanted to say, but decided to hold my tongue, wanting as little of this as possible. "Why? Is it a secret? Dangerous? Both? I REALLY want to get in their know! Hey, lets ask my grandfather! Come on, lets go Jackie!" Rosie said, forgetting about my walking abilities again and dragging me along. She dragged me onto a boat, through town, into a weird building, and into her grandfather's room. Her grandfather looked over to us and smiled.

"Well, well. Jackie and Rosie! You didn't lose your medals again...did you?" Mr. Richman asked, eyeing me.

"Not that I know of, sir." I said.

"Grampa, can I ask you something? We want to go deeper into Knotwood forest but for some unknown reason it's off limits. They won't let us in!" Rosie complained.

"Ah, yes! Dr. Diggins-" The sound of his name now triggered the headache. "-said something about it... I can't remember what, so you should just go to him and ask. He seems to know everything happening around there these days." Mr. Richman suggested.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty busy when I saw him this morning..." Rosie said.

"Yes, your right. Maybe if you brought him a gift he may talk a little."

"Like what?" I asked, dreading the fact I was supporting the idea of seeing the talkaholic.

"Come to think of it, he has a weakness for Dino cakes. There actually selling some today at the shop in the fossil guild." Mr. Richman said.

"Dino cakes, got it! Lets go!" Rosie said, starting to drag me along again. This time there was no escaping her grip. She dragged me to the fossil store and over to a man selling stuff.

"Welcome, our you hear for today's special, Dino cakes?" The man asked.

"Yes please!" Rosie said.

"Well, I only have one left. That would be 50 gs." He said. Rosie looked through her pockets and frowned. She then turned to me. I sighed, pulling 50 gs out of my pocket and hesitantly handing it to the clerk. He handed Rosie the cake and she dragged me out of the shop. We went to the fossil center and went into Dr. Diggin's room, where we found him rushing around a lot. He noticed us after about 5 minutes of standing here and came over to us.

"Hey Jackie, Rosie. Is there something I can help you with?" Dr. Diggins asked.

"We're trying to get further into Knotwood forest but we were told it was off-limits." Rosie said.

"Deeper? I'm sorry, thats not possible right now! There's been an incident in the Digadig's village and I ordered the aria closed for safety reasons. An investigation is being held right now by a famous Fossil Fighter. But come to think of it... We haven't gotten word back since yesterday. I hope nothing's happened..." Dr. Diggins said, turning around and thinking of the worst case scenario right off the bat.

"In that case," Rosie said. "You should send us to go check up on the fighter!"

"Oh, boy, what should I do...? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Whew, I'm exhausted. I wonder if I've been working too hard? I sure could go for a sweet snack..." I peered over at Rosie, noticing that he just talked himself into her plan and saw her smirk.

"Hey, what's this? Could it be a package of delicious Dino cakes?" Rosie said, causing Dr. Diggins to lift his head. "Wanna split them, Jackie?" I gave her a look saying 'don't drag me into this!'

"D-D-D-D-Dino Cakes?! The shopkeeper said they were sold out already! I've been craving them for so long and badly. Oh no, I can smell them from here!" Dr. Diggins said, clenching his fists, trying to resist just taking them.

"Really? I'm sure we can make some kind of agreement." Rosie said. "Oh, hey. WE'RE trying to get Knotwood forest access, weren't we? Sound fare, Dr. Diggins?"

"Hmmmmm... I'm not sure that's such a..."

"Oh well, come one Jackie, we'll have to eat these all now."

"NO! WAIT! I'll give you a clearance card for Knotwood Forest! Now give them here! Dino Cakes! I must have them NOW!" Dr. Diggins said. WOW, he has a vicious side! It's kind of scary! "Give me the sweet, sweet Dino Caaaaaaaaakes!" Dr. Diggins said, making me flee from the room, Rosie calling after me. We're all humans NUTS!? Wendy peared at me, confused.

"Dr. Diggins is scary when he's craving Dino Cakes." I said, curling up on the counter's wall. Soon Rosie came out and put her hands on her hips. "Don't judge me. He was going nuts!"

"He said 'sorry about that.' Come on, we have the passes, lets go... Oh get off the floor!" She said, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me through the hallway, literally. Wendy gave me a pitiful look as I was being dragged around. The concrete road was a lot harder than the smooth, granite floors. She dragged me to the docks and held out her license. "Knotwood Forest please." Beth looked at me, confused before slipping the card into the slot. Sue came over to me and helped me up, feeling bad that I was being literally dragged around.

The boat came and Rosie, still holding the back of my shirt, dragged me onto it. We sailed to Knotwood Forest and Rosie eagerly ran to the man with her axes cards. By the time I got there the man had already stepped out of the way and I followed Rosie into the maze like forest. We walked, for once, through the forest quietly. We soon found ourselves by a small village. We entered the village with humans wearing weird masks. We walked in and looked around for a minute before hearing some one.

"Hellooo...digadig." Someone said. We spun around to see a man with a skull like helmet in weird clothes. "I... am the chieftain of Digadig Village... which is... this place... here, digadig." He said. "We are faced with a very, very... hard... difficulty... digadig."

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"The Digadigamid, behind our village, is our... sacred place. Many... treasures our hidden inside, digadig." The chief explained. "Deep inside we have our treasure... room. The ancestral key to that room was... stolen. Also, the fighter that came to... help had not come out for days, digadig. I ask you, young fighter boy, young fighter girl... will you recover the key and keep our sacred Digadigamid... safe? Digadig?" He asked.

"Of course, we'd be happy to help, Chieftain! But why have us help? Wouldn't one of your people be better?" Rosie asked.

"Thieves are able to fight... Fossil Battles... Digadig... We Digadigs cannot use your... Dino medals... so we have no way to fight these thieves, digadig. Honestly, these... Vivosaurs of yours... Scare my people, digadig."

"In that case, leave it to us!" Me, I mentally corrected Rosie. "We'll help!" Rosie said. "Right Jackie?!"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Gratitude is as large as a T-Rex with a full belly! We will make this task worth your while! Digadig!" The chieftain said.

"Worth our while!? Like a reward or something? Sounds exciting, doesn't it, Jackie?!" Rosie asked. I simply shrugged. Suddenly the chieftain started to shake his hips. What was he doing?

"Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Diga... Diga... DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The chieftain shouted, making a large pillar of lightning come crashing down on Rosie. I jumped away, scared out of my mind but frozen in place. She screamed before passing out for a second. I knelt down and poked her. She lifted her head and started whipping her arms around.

"What do you think your diga-doing?! That really hurt! Ohhhh... I feel a little diga-dizzy." Rosie said.

"Diga?" I asked.

"Hu? What's the diga-deal? I don't want to say 'diga' but I keep dings-doing it anyways! Aagh!" Rosie said.

"You are now blessed with a... bond between you and the Digadigs. This will bring you eternal joy, digadig!" The chieftain said.

"Eternal joy!? How dinga-dare you! How am I supposed to have a d-d... d- d- DIGA- DISCUSSION without saying 'dinga'?! Waaaaaah!" Rosie yelled, starting to cry. "I feel like I'll have to stay in this diga-dang village forever! No! I can't stay here... DIGA!" Rosie cried, passing out on the spot.

"You are diga-displeased? Forgive me. I only intended to show my thanks from the diga-depths of my heart. Young fighter boy, we will watch over your friend, digadig. Would you please recover the key, digadig?" The chieftain asked.

"Sure." I said, glad to have a chance to get her out of my hair and into someone else's.

"Many, many thanks, young fossil boy, digadig! The Digadigamid is behind the village, digadig!" I walked behind the village and sure enough, there it was. I entered the strange building and looked around. I saw a man, dressed in a weird blue uniform with a Santa hat on. Weird.

"I've been given strict orders to stop anyone who tries to get into these ruins." He said.

"By who?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why, were you given orders not to?"

"I'm not supposed to!"

"But were you given direct orders not to? Or are you just guessing?" I asked.

"J-just-ahh! I don't think so but it's against protocol! Look, if you don't leave I'll have to fight you." He said.

"Okay, lets fossil battle." I said, taking my battle device out and clicking the button, creating the screen. The man stepped back and did the same. We put our Dino medals in the slots and started. I won easy, granting me access to the rest of the place. I continued down the hallway, finding a quick fossil or two before running into a dog, also dressed in the blue cloths.

"Bow! Bow wow!" It barked. It took out a battle device and clicked the button. I had to battle a DOG?! What were humans teaching their animales?! It had two vivosaurs, a Nodo and a Megath. I won, but it was sadly tougher than I thought it would be. The dog growled at me before running further into the place. I also went further but stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Heh. Check out the adventurous little Fighter, sniffing around other people's business!" Said a voice. I got my battle machine out and ready for another brawl. A man with another blue uniform and... and... what was with his nose!? It was freaky how long it was. Soddenly that dog came up behind him, barking at me. "All right, little fighter. If you knew what you were in for you'd have turned tail already. I guess I'll show you your big mistake." He said, taking out a battle machine.

"I've already determined victory against you is surtan." I said, hitting the button and starting the battle. He had 2 vivosaurs, a Carchar and a Goyle, which stood no chance against me. The long nosed man and the dog both backed up.

"WAH-?! You beat me?! But you're just a kid!" The long nosed man said. The dog barked a few times before the man turned to him. "I was just thinking the same thing. It's time to break out the good stuff-my sure fire knockout punch! You won't believe the special move I've been holding back. Just wait right there for it. Heh." He said. He slowly started to back up. Was he going to run away or something? Suddenly he spun around and pressed something. A hole appeared under me and I fell down, hitting my head hard, blacking out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked a voice. I finally started to come too, seeing a woman with red hair leaning over me. I got up and so did she. "Good-you're awake. Guess you're not dead, then." She said. I shook my head and peered around the room. "My psychic powers tell me that your name is Jackie and you're a level 2 fossil fighter. Am I right?" She asked. I jumped back and looked at her in disbelief. I didn't think humans were capable of such things! "Nah, I'm just kidding about the psychic powers! Your fossil licences fell out of your bag when you fell. By the way, you do realize that theres a strap on the side of the bag to put your pickax in, right?" She asked.

I looked at my bag and finally noticed the little ring odd leather on the bag for the pickax and slapped my forehead.

"I'm Nevada Montecarlo, by the way. I'm a fighter who specialises in expeditions in dangerous places. The fossil center hired me to help out over here and investigate this place. Those guys are called the B B bandits. They're the ones that tricked us into that hole we fell from. The BB bandits are a secret organization that just can't keep out of trouble! Illegal fossil trading, destruction of digging sights, you name it. Their just a bad bunch. Right now there after the Digadig's treasure, but I'm gonna finally put a stop to them. I've been reading carvings on the walls here... They seem to mention a ... key? No.. Better! A Keymonite! FANtastic! A Keymonight is an ancient creature, sort of like an auminight, but acts like a natural skeleton key. If we find one, were free. But my sonar's busted."

"Here, I can help with that." I offered, taking out my sonar only to see that it was also damaged.

"Oh, no." She said.

"Don't worry." I said. I flipped it over and used my nails to unscrew it. I looked inside at the wiring. Easy peazy! I started to shift the wires around and plugged one more in before I heard it turn on. I started to use it, quickly finding the Keymonight.

"Now it needs to be cleaned, but very carefully." She said. She took out some tools and handed them to me. "Sorry to break this to you, but I'm horrible at cleaning. You should do it." I cleaned it nicely, shocked at first about how easily breakable it was. She put the keymonight into a keyhole and a ladder dropped down.

"How does that work?" I asked her.

"Dunno, but who really cares?" She said, climbing up the ladder. I followed her up the latter, finally free. "Alright, lets hurry!" She said. We rushed through the hallway and found a staircase. We went up it and soddenly Navona stopped, looking at an open door. "Oh, no! The door to the treasure chambers already opened. We need to hurry!" We rushed forward and there stood the dog and long nosed man. "Alright, nobody move!"

"Bow?!" The dog barked.

"Hey look! The adventurous dame teamed up with the pipsqueak fighter to fight us. Adorable. Wait, how'd you even get out?! That thing was escape proof!" The long-nosed man said.

"Hardly. Turns out a level 2 fighter could break out of there!" Nevada said. "So, because you needed a trap door to defeat us separately before, how will you deal with two of us now?"

"Grrr." The long nosed man growled.

"Do you two think you could drag your feet a little MORE!?" Said a lady's voice who was obviously angry at the man and dog for being slow.

"Oh-no, she's back! Quick look busy!" Said the long-nosed man. Suddenly a woman with light blue hair walked over.

"Oh, don't you two look... adventury? Quite a duo-Ranger red and fossil boy. I'm trembling with fear." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, you must of heard of us then," I said sarcastically, stepping forward. "Barky, big nose, and sassy mic talks a lot." I addressed them, pretty fed up with being called fossil boy and pipsqueak.

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid!" She yelled.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"So, you two loafers lost to a kid, then?" She asked her lackeys.

"Lost?" I asked. "They didn't lose, they just failed in general."

"Hey!" The long nosed man yelled.

"Thats actually pretty good for a boy your age. I suppose in order to be a real opponent we'll have to introduce ourselves. Man's best friend here is Rex. If you happen to know what he is or where he's from, please, let me know. The man with the large nose is named Snivels. The nose isn't just for show, he can smell better than Rex. And me? I'm the one stuck leading this bunch, Vivian. But you can call me 'Archenemy'." She said.

"Jackie." I said, holding my battle machine closely.

"Vivian... I've heard of you..." Nevada said. "You're pretty high up in the BB Bandit's organization."

"How flattering." Vivian said. "I'd love to chat but we have what we came for, so we'll be leaving. Rex. Snivals. Time to go."

"Only if you think you can beat both of us, Vivian. Ready, Jackie?" Nevada asked me.

"I really don't think I have a choice, so yes, I'm ready." I answered.

"So sorry," Vivian said. "But my battling schedule is all full right now. No time to play with you two, I'm afraid. Rex!" Rex bolted past us, causing us to fall over. The other two rushed past us while we were down. Suddenly a big black wall came up and blocked the exit. Shocked, we rushed over to the door and started to bang on it.

"Locked!" Nevada exclaimed.

"Don't worry, heroes." Vivian said from the other side. "I'm sure someone will dig you out... In a few million years when your fossils yourselves! Toodaloo!"

"No, they've got the treasure! It dates back thousands of years and now it's gone... We can't let them get away with it! There must be some kind of way of opening it..." Nevada said.

Suddenly we heard something growling. We spun around and looked over the room. Nothing but a couple of rocks. Suddenly something waved over the rocks. We got ready, incase something would attack us. Something ducked out from behind the rock and looked at us. It was quite small, gray and white, had a long nose with something wrapped around it, two big ears, a tail, and four legs built for speed. It looked at us curiously and Nevada pulled me back, harshly.

"Hey!" I said, not appreciating the fact that multiple people were using me like a rag doll today.

"Get back, that's a wolf, their dangerous!" She screeched.

"That little things dangerous? It's so small..." I said.

"It's only a pup, but it's parents our probably around here somewhere and they're a real threat!" I looked at the little thing. It was dirty and looked thin. There was something wrapped around it's mouth, keeping it from opening it's mouth. I got out of Nevada's grabbing distance and approached the small wolf. "Careful!"

"It's alright. Come hear little guy." I said, kneeling down and putting my hand out. It slowly started to walk towards me, very cautious of me. It stopped for a second, hesitating, but finally came over to me. It smelled my hand and looked up at me before scratching at the thing wrapped around it's muscle. "Here, let me get that off of you..." I said, slowly unwrapping it. It fell down by it's side and the small creature looked at the rope lying on the ground. Then it turned to me, jumping up and licking my face.

I pulled away for a second but then came back to it. I opened my bag, remembering something, and pulled out the sandwich I brought with me. I held it out to the wolf and it started eating. Nevada came over and also bent down, petting the little wolf as it chomped down on the sandwich. Suddenly it pulled back, and started scratching at the ground, between the two rocks. We walked over to it and saw a small hole there. Something was under there. I started digging, too, and soon found a hole, leading somewhere.

"A secret tunnel!? Wow, who knew the wolf knew how to get out?" Nevada said.

"His name is Fang." I said, causing the little wolf to bark.

"Your naming it?! Are you sure thats a good idea?" Nevada asked. I grabbed Fang and hopped down the hole, landing on the first floor. I stepped out of the way and Nevada dropped down. I put Fang down and he sat by my leg.

"Sure it's a good idea. Who knows where it's parents are, certainly not in that room. So I'm gonna take care of him." I said, now beginning to get attached to the tiny, helpless wolf already. She sighed and dropped the subject, seeing it as a no win situation for her.

"Well the BB Bandits our still inside. From here we can force them into a battle. I think I can take them but I'm glad you're here in case, Jackie. Alright, lets get some treasure." She said, cracking her knuckles. We waited by the entrance for them to come and sure enough, with a warning growl from Fang, they showed up. They were shocked to see us at first but kept cool.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm a little impressed. How did you escape from their?" Vivian asked.

"Sorry, its a secret." Nevada said. "But, tell you what. If you hand over the treasure, I'll tell you."

"No thanks."

"Well then, I hope you're ready to take on Nevada Montecarlo, dino duelist... Wait, my dino medals?! There gone! Jackie, sorry but could you...?" As soon as I realized that I was the only one able to battle I stepped forward, Fang following loyally, and pressed the button on me battle device.

"So your gonna step in and fight me in her place?" Vivian asked. "As you wish, but I must warn you, my Vivosaurs our FAR more powerful than Rex's and Snivel's."

"Thats still not very impressive to me." I said, starting up the battle. Vivian had a Lambeo and a Nychus. I took care of them quickly, only getting a bumped with Lambeo combo. Vivian took a step back, surprise at her loose.

"H-how did you-? I've never lost before!" Vivian said.

"Hand over the stolen goods, now." Nevada commanded them. Rex and Fang had a little growl off for a minute before Rex backed off.

"Fine, take them! And your stupid medals too!" Vivian said, throwing them on the ground. Nevada picked them up and walked back over to me. "You won't be lucky twice, child! Next time we meet, I'll crush you." Vivian said, running back into the temple place.

"Wait, Vivian! Viviaaaaaan!" Snivels said, rushing after, soon followed by Rex. Fang started after them but I called him back.

"Fang, here boy!" I said.

"That was amazing, Jackie! Your really good. And we got the Digadig's treasure back! I couldn't of asked for a better partner on the field if I tried. Alright, lets bring them back to the village and tell the Chieftain the good news." Nevada said. Fang barked and we left the large temple. We walked to the village and approached the Chief, who happily awaited our arrival. Nevada handed him the treasure and he inspected it.

"Ohhh! This is... definitely the stolen key to the treasure chamber, digadig!" He said. "Young Fighter boy, you have done a great... service for the Digadigs, and for that, I thank you, digadig!"

"Just don't hit me with lightning." I said.

"Chieftain, we also recovered a treasure that was nearly stolen." Nevada said, holding some kind of statue. "I've studied a lot about the Digadig culture, but I've never seen anything like this idol."

"You are mistaken, red-haired Fighter woman. This is not originally a treasure of the Digadigamid." The Chieftain said. "Not long ago, I dug a hole to dump some food scraps and found this, digadig. I put it there because I thought it was neat and... pretty, digadig."

"I don't get it. There was so much more valuable things in there, so why'd they try to steal this of all thing? No offence to your style, but why did they want this tacky idol?"

"Could the value of this treasure just be... hidden from us, digadig? Ah, the idol should be a suitable reward, digadig, for returning our valuable treasure, the key, to us, digadig!" The Chieftain said.

"Umm, no thanks. I don't need a reward. I'm sure Jackie would want it." Nevada said.

"Sure, its kind of cool." I said, taking it. Nevada gave me a 'really?' look and I gave her a 'Why so shocked?' look.

"The Digadig people our most grateful for your help. Take the idol so that we may... idolise you, digadig!" The Chieftain said.

"Grateful, schmateful, diga-dude!" Someone said. I turned my head to see Rosie marching over, angrily. "Jackie got your precious key back-now take this diga-darn spell off me!" Rosie showed.

"Who is that?" Nevada asked me."

"My aquantus, Rosie." I answered.

"Are you sure? I find it much easier to understand this way, digadig." The Chieftain said.

"It's nearly the same as normal speaking..." I muttered, causing Nevada to nod.

"Just diga-do it!" Rosie shouted.

"As you... prefer. I will remove the spell, digadig." The Chieftain started to shake his hips, back and forth, creating that awkward moment again. "Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Digadig... Dig, diga... DOOOOOOO!" Suddenly the pillar of lightning came down and struck Rosie again, scaring Nevada and causing Fang to jump into my arms, whining.

"AHHHHHH!" Rosie fell onto the ground again, dizzy from the lightning.

"Is she... dead?" Nevada asked.

"No... I don't think so." I said. Fang jumped out of my arms and sniffed Rosie.

"The spell has been... removed, digadig." The Chieftain said.

"Ahhh, a wolf!" Rosie said, jumping up and away from Fang, scarring him. "Hey, I can speak normally again!...Digadig." She said, covering her mouth suddenly. "Wait, did I just say digadig?... Digadig. No, no NO! Not only is the spell still on me... now it's even worse!... Digadig."

"There are some times... complications in spell removal, digadig." The Chieftain admitted. "Just go about your business and it will go away. For now you will have to... diga-deal with it." He said, laughing a little. Was this Earth humor?

"NOOOOOO!" Rosie said, crying again, making Fang lie down, putting his paws over his eyes and whimpering a little. "Why is that Wolf here!?... Digadig." Rosie asked.

"Oh, this is Fang, my new dog... wolf..." I said.

"Thats a wild animal, not a pet!... Digadig." Rosie screeched.

"Nah, he's cool." I said, looking down at him. He lifted his head, wagging his tail and barking.

"Arf!" He barked.

"I'm more of a... cat person... just make sure to watch it closely, okey... digadig." Rosie said. I picked Fang up, bowing to the Chieftain, and leaving. I headed through the maze of trees, Fang following closely while Rosie stayed farther away. Nevada had disappeared into the woods somewhere, not that I cared. I patted my shoulder bag, feeling for the idol in it, just in case it fell out or I forgot it. I liked it. It was strange.

We got on the boat home, taking a few minutes to get Fang on and twice as long to get Rosie on a boat with a wolf. This felt like one of those riddles I heard when I was little, about how to get the Fox, Cow, Sheep, Dog, and Cat all across a river without them mauled each other. I've always wondered something, once you got them across how did you keep them from fighting when you were gone, or even in the first place, when you're just starting? Life's riddles are strange, with lots of holes in them, especially Earth's. We caught sight of the dock and Rosie kept yelling to go faster. As soon as we docked Rosie rushed off the boat, getting curious glances from Beth and Sue. I jumped off and helped Fang onto the dock. Beth and Sue watched in absolute horror as I let a wolf down in the middle of a populated area. I ignored them and walked all the way to the store. I got more strange stares there, but just ignored them.

"Do you have any leashes here?" I asked the salesman. "And possibly a collar?" The man, spotting the wolf looked at me in the eye and said:

"You know thats a wolf, right?"

"Yes sir." I answered calmly, getting my wallet out. The salesman sighed, bending down to look for my requests. He soon came up with a pink collar and leash.

"Only ones I've got. 300 gs." He said. I looked at him, amazed at the price. I complied, taking out 300 gs and handing them to him.

"What about dog food? I know, it's a wolf." I said. The man checked again, soon pulling out a big bag of dog food.

"100 gs." He said. I took out 100 gs and handed it to him.

"One last request. Could I have two dog bowls?" He sighed, looking once again for my request and pulling out two dog dishes, one blue one red.

"50 gs each." He said. I took out 100 gs and handed them to him. He pocketed the money and smiled. "Have a good day." He said. I took the collar and leash and strung them around my arm. Then I put the two dog dishes into my bag, resting nicely on top of the idol. Finally I picked up the dog food and carried it out of the store, Fang trotting closely behind me. I stopped outside, putting the food down and taking the collar and leash off my arm.

"Here boy." I said, calling Fang over to me. He complied, rushing over to me and putting a paw on my leg when I knelt down. I snapped the collar around his neck, fitting it nicely. I snapped the leash onto the collar and tried it out. Fang, being the smart wolf he was, knew to walk next to me and not to rush away.

I picked up the dog food and walked him all the way to the hotel, where I had to stop for a second to hoist the dog food back up. The hotel manager watched as I carried it to the elevator and got into it. I had to hold the door for Fang, since he was a little scared. We finally got to my room, where I dropped the food on my bed and took a second to catch my breath. I finally unhooked the leash from Fang, letting him explore for a minute.

I went into the small bathroom that I never bothered to go in before and turned on the faucet, taking out the blue bowl and filling it with water. I brought it back to my room, nearly forgetting to turn off the water and placing the bowl of water on the ground. I went over to the dog food bag and opened it. I dropped my sholder bag on the bed and took out the red bowl, filling it with dog food and putting it next to the water bowl. Fang rushed over to the bowls and started eating and drinking. He must of been stuck in their for a long time with that thing around his mouth.

I went to my bag, pulling out the idol and putting it on an empty shelf. I yawned, ready to sleep and sat down on my bed. I pulled the bag of dog food off my bed and over to the opposite side of the room, dropping it and returning to my bed. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

I awoke in the morning on the floor. I blinked a couple times before looking around. The covers were semi-dragged off the bed and my bag was laying by me. Fang was asleep, laying his head on my stomach as my stomach went up and down with each breath. Fang's ear twitched and he lifted his head, wagging his tail and licking my face. I sat up and stretched, Fang copying me. I got up, reluctantly, and went to fill the dog bowls. First I refilled Fang's food dish and then I went into the bathroom to refill his water dish. I set them down on the floor and Fang finished his meal quickly.

I sat down on my bed after throwing the sheets back on and yawned. Fang grabbed his leash and brought it over to me. Man he was smart! I yawned before clipping the leash onto Fang's collar and grabbing my bag. We left my room and headed for the lobby. We walked through the lobby, getting a couple stares now and then. I exited the hotel to see Rosie, just standing there, tapping her foot.

"I didn't know we were meeting in the mornings now." I said sarcastically, making Rosie turn around and jump back when she said Fang.

"Uhh-uhh- nice wolfy." She said nervously. "Um, Jackie. Well, umm, that was a weird day yesterday, right? Well I'm all better now. I haven't said 'diga' once today. Well, I told Dr. Diggins all about what happened... including the new wolf." Rosie said.

"I see you kept the wolf." I turned around to see Nevada standing there. "He looks cute with the pink collar. Are you two heading off on another adventure today or are you going for today's level-up battles?" She asked.

"Oh right! That's today, isn't it!? Well I'm definitely going for the level-up battle. Right Jackie- nice wolfy!" She said, jumping when she saw Fang sniffing her.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said.

"Looks like you'll be at fossil stadium, then. Watch out for trap doors and you'll be fine! See ya." Nevada said, quickly petting Fang and then leaving.

"Why am I standing around here?!" Rosie asked herself. "I have to get ready for my level-up battle! Jackie, hopefully the next time we see each other we'll both be at a higher level! Good luck!" Rosie said before rushing away. I smiled at her excitement. I also actually wanted to level-up. I started to walk to fossil stadium. Sadly, I forgot something. Soddenly fireworks flew up into the air and exploded in front of us. I'd never seen them before. They were amazing! I looked down at Fang and saw him react. The first one scared the living daylights out of him. The second one wasn't as bad and the third one he remained still during. He looked around for a second before lifting his head, fully recovered. Then the intercom went on.

"Your attention please. Level-Up battles will begin shortly." The announcer said. Fang barked, now extremely interested. I shrugged and led us to the fossil stadium. For once getting in wasn't a hassle. I guess having a wolf keeps people away. I walked up to the front desk, where Tiffany stared at me, well, mostly my wolf but I was also getting strange looks.

"Hello, Jackie. Is that a wolf?" She asked.

"Why yes it is. Can I sign up for the Level-Up battle?" I asked.

"Yes, sure. I, uhh, will need to see your license, please." She asked. I handed her the license and she put in in a slot before handing it back to me. "Alright, when you're ready for a cleaning test go right in." She said. I went over to the cleaning room and she watched me the whole way over. I went over to the floating robot and got ready for the test.

"DEET-DEET-DEET! Time for your cleaning test-VEEP." KL-34N said. "You need at least 60 points to pass-VOOP. Lets begin! VEEEEP!" It turned to the door and we went into the cleaning room. At least the robot didn't care about Fang being a wolf. I went over to the cleaning desk and told Fang to sit. I finished the fossil quickly, getting a 94 on it. We left the room and stood in the hallway. "Excellent! You passed your cleaning test-DEET-DEET-DEET! Go see Tiffany for your fossil battle when you're ready-VOOP! By the way, nice dog-VEEP." It said before floating away. I felt good that at least the robot liked my wolf... That didn't sound right to me. I walked over to Tiffany and I could see that she was trying hard not to seem concerned about Fang.

"Congratulations on passing the cleaning test." She said. "Next is your fossil battle test. For the fossil battle test you'll have one battle with a level 2 master. You will officially level up if you can defeat your opponent. When you're ready you may proceed with your battle by going to the door on your right. Good luck." She said. I went into, what was now the fossil battle door and at the end of the hallway stood non other than Nevada.

"Hey, Jackie. Thanks for your help at the Digadiganium. I might have been in trouble if you hadn't shown up like you did. I should warn you, though. Just because I owe you doesn't mean I can take it easy on you!" Nevada said, smirking. "I have to make sure that anyone who passes really is Level 3 calber, after all. Time to see what level you are, Jackie!" Nevada said, turning around and entering the stadium.

I followed her out and went to my podium. Fang was shocked at the crowd but kept cool. He even tried to stay calm when the podium rose up. The touch screen showed up in front of me and I took my place. I tied Fang up next to me and faced the touch screen. I placed my Dino medals into the slots, putting Spinax, V-Raptor, and Shanshan up to fight. Nevada had a U-Rapter, a Lexo, and a Nychus. I took down her team, just barely keeping all 3 of my Vivosaurs alive. Me and Fang left the large stadium, done for the day.

"Jackie!" Nevada said, coming out of the stadium and coming over to me.

"Great battle." I said.

"Yeah, you were amazing. Congratulations are in order. I've got to admit, you're a better fighter than I thought! Very impressive! You have a real knack for this, Jackie. I think you've got a Master Fighter's potential! I'll be keeping an eye on you. Good luck! You are now certified to be a Level 3 Fighter, Jackie!" Nevada took out a card on it with my face, my name, and Lv 3 on it. "You now need to carry this one around with you at all times but you can still keep your old ones. Come by the Digadigamid any time, I'll be there. See you around. Bye Fang!" She said before leaving. Fang barked, notifying me of an approach. I turned around to see a very nervus Rosie.

"N-nice wolfy." She said. I put Fang behind me so that we could have a normal conversation... as normal as one of our conversations get. "Well, great job, Jackie. I leveled up too! Wew... now were both Level 3 fighters. But we can't stop here-we'll both be Master fighters before long!"

"I can't stop because I need to walk Fang." I semi-joaked.

"Wow, you're serious about having him as a pet. I guess I should try to get use to it... Yeah. Well I wanted to say I was sorry."

"Eh? Why? Did you steal something from me or something?" I asked, confused about the sodden apology.

"No, its not that. Because of me you got sucked into that whole key thing. I'm really sorry."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't do that then I wouldn't have Fang, which is, maybe one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me." I admitted.

"Really?" She asked, really surprised.

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't ever let me get a pet. He barely let me had a full course meal. But now I've got one, a pet that is. And a smart one at that!" I praised Fang, making his bark.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're not upset! I'd hate to lose you as a friend. Well, see you around!" She said, before taking off. Friend?... Never been called that before. It's an island full of surprises. I felt a nudge on my leg and looked down.

"Alright, lets go run around at Knotwood forest for a while."


	5. Mine carts Are A Go

Haruka and Masato exited the Den, finishing up their teachings for the third time. Masato turned to her, nodding his head.

"Your doing well. I don't think there is a need for any more." Masato said.

"Thank you, Hijirikawa-sempai!" Haruka smiled, feeling pride in his works.

"You learn fast."

"It helps that I already know how to play." She said modestly. Masato nodded his head.

"I apologize again that I had to come later today, I shouldn't have been so careless." Masato said, walking off around the building.

"No no!" Haruka jumped, trying to catch up with his fast pace. "It was perfectly fine. Beside, we actually were very busy today around midday, so it would have been impossible anyways-um, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka looked as Masato peared around the corner of the building to the front. A look of disgust painted his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Jinguji." Masato said. Haruka rounded the building, seeing a boy with long, blond hair and gorgeous gray-blue eyes. He was sitting on the stairs, one leg propped up by him and the other going straight down the stairs, resting on them. Dressed in a white dress shirt, his tie was undone and the black coat that was supposed to be on over the dress shirt was carelessly thrown over his shoulder. He looked up from a flower he was holding, smirking at Masato, beautiful white teeth peaking out ever so slightly.

"Hijirikawa, your father was looking for you." The blond said, standing up, his long legs carrying him to the blunkett.

"Why he sent you is a mystery." Masato said, cold. Haruka watched at the two men held eye contact, frowning at each other. Suddenly, the blond's gaze drifted down to Haruka, who was standing behind Masato, hidden by the bluenett's superior height.

"Oh, ho, ho, and who do we have here." The blond man asked, pushing past Masato and standing in front of Haruka. He bent down to her, being a good foot taller than her. He held the rose he was holding out to her, smiling. "For you, Little Lamb." He offered.

"Jinguji." Masato hissed, turning to the blond, glaring.

"Now, now, what is this Little Lamb doing with this stuck up?" The man asked, stabbing words at Masato.

"Hijirikawa-san was teaching me how to read music." Haruka explained.

"Really now? I thought you didn't do charity." The blond said.

"I don't teach idiots like you." Masato explained, shooting words at the blond.

"You know," The blond said, ignoring what Masato said. "I could teach you a thing or two. I'm sure you must be bored with such a boring teacher."

"You know piano?" Haruka asked, tipping her head to the side, making the blond chuckle.

"No," He replied, making her back up into the wall and putting up his hands, trapping her. "But thats not what I'm going to teach you." He smirked, leaning in.

"Jinguji!" Suddenly, Masato came out of no where, pulling one of the blonde's arms away and pushing him against the wall. "Leave her alone." Masato warned.

"G-guys!" Haruka screeched. "P-please, calm down!" The boys turned their heads to her, moths slightly amazed and eyes blinking curiously. "Theres no need to fight. Please, calm down." She pleaded, grabbing the side of Masato's shirt. He gently started as her small hands clutched his shirt. He looked back at her, taking a deep breath and letting it go, along with the larger male.

"Hey, whats happening here." They turned their heads to see Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki rushing up.

"Hi guys-wait, how long have you two been her." Haruka asked, throwing questioning glances at both Natsuki and Syo.

"We've been here all day." Syo shrugged.

"Do you two just and around our property all day?" Haruka asked. The two blonds exchanged glances before answering with:

"Yes."

"...Okay." She shrugged.

"I suppose introductions are finally in order." Haruka turned around to see the blond walk towards her, hands in pockets. He took one hand out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "My name in Jinguji Ren, My Lady." He said, gently kissing her pale skin with his blood red lips.

"N-Nanami Haruka." She introduced. Ren smiled at him, chuckling a little.

"Lady, perhaps we can spend some time getting to know each other, alone. A date perhaps?" Ren asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Jinguji." Masato warned, before Haruka could reply.

"Or he can ruin it." Ren muttered, glaring.

"Oi! Ren, stop taking all the women!" Syo shouted, pointing straight into Ren's face. He backed his head away a little, trying not to get poked in the face.

"You know," Ren said, pushing Syo's hand away from his face and grabbing Haruka's hand, pulling her into his body. "There's a reason why they chose me over you, Munchkin." Ren smirked, causing Syo to blow up.

"Who are you calling MUNCHKIN?! And what are you doing to Nanami?!" He cried, clearly pissed.

"What I feel like." Ren answered, letting his arms snake around Haruka.

"A-ano, Jinguji-san, could you..." Haruka said, trying to back up from him. He, however, didn't let her go, pulling her closer.

"Oi!" Syo shouted.

"Ren." Natsuki warned. The boys took steps towards her protectively. Finally, Otoya ran out of patience for the player. He rushed over and forcibly separated them, holding Haruka behind his back, defending her.

"Leave her alone." He hissed. Ren looked at him, blank faced. Finally he looked down, chuckling.

"My, my, isn't this interesting? Looks like Hijirikawa isn't the only one interested in the Little Lamb, now is he?" Ren said smugly, causing Otoya to blush.

"Oi! You better back off, Ren!" Syo yelled, pushing his hand into Ren's face again. "You're just as bad as you were back in school!"

"Wait, I'm confused." Haruka said, catching their attention. "You went to school with him too?"

"Yeah, Saotome Academy. Ren was kicked out because he didn't hand in any assignments, umperpus." Syo explained, crossing his arms and turning his face away, being stubborn as always. Haruka looked at Ren. He was frowning at the thought of the days in Saotome Academy.

Haruka frowned as well. Who would purposely not get into an Academy like Saotome Academy? She would have loved to go, but her dad wouldn't let her leave.

"Meow~"

All heads turned to the small black cat with big green eyes, looking up at them with a pleased look on his face. His fur was a little messy and he looked a little tired, but he still glew with confidence.

"Kupperu, where have you been?" Haruka smiled, picking up the black cat and petting it lovingly.

"Thats your cat?" Ren asked, grabbing Haruka's attention. "Because if it is, it stole my tie."

"It did?" Masato asked.

"Only reason I'm here." Ren shrugged.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again-"

"It's fine, he put it down on the steps." Ren waved it off.

"But really," Haruka said, bowing. "I'm sorry! He never does that! He's usually so well behaved."

"Your cat," Masato said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Stole my hanky and lead me here."

"Oi, that cat caused me some trouble too!" Syo said, crossing his arms. "It stole a rag of mine that I used to clean my violin!"

"What?!" Haruka said, clearly shocked. She never saw Kupperu misbehave. He was the nicest cat she had ever met. Not too demanding and subtle with his needs.

"It's fine." Natsuki cut in. "If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have met Haru-chan!"

"Meow~" Kupperu held his chin up, purring while swiveling his head in the air, proud. As everyone stared at Kupperu, one thought moved through all their minds. _What was with this cat?_


End file.
